Azgoth's Origins
by Markipliteforever
Summary: Forged by fire and lava, Satan created a new being; a succubus whose main purpose in life is to seduce and kill her prey. Her origins have a rocky beginning, but as time goes on, she is ridiculed for her appearance... until she meets a certain person. This is her origin story.


_**A/N: WARNING! This contains scenes of self-harm, implied anorexia, graphic sexual content. Reader discretion is advised. **_

_**This story is about my DnD succubus character. This is her origin story so please enjoy~**_

Within the second circle of Hell, the lost souls of the lustful wandered the firey terrain. A new soul was being formed by Satan himself as he slipped his hand into molten lava and began forming a female figure. He added the venom of one his many poisonous snakes and sliced his hand, allowing the blood to drip into the lava. He chanted a spell and the female figure began forming and taking shape. The figure became a curvaceous woman, completely nude as many of the imps and demons whistled and cat-called her. The woman's brown hair covered her breasts and she sat on her knees, which covered her lower portions that went past her navel. Her skin was a hellish red, with black, goat-like horns emerging from her head. Scaled covered every portion of her body and her eyes were a demonic black color.

"Silent! All of you!" Satan yelled, his voice booming at the imps and demons. He lifted the woman's chin. "My daughter, your name shall be Azgoth, and you are a succubus demon. You are made of my blood and your soul is forged by fire. Do you know what that means?"

"No. I do not know." She said.

"It means that you are made to seduce and sleep with your prey, be it a man or woman, but you must obtain their hearts as trophies and drink their blood. Do you understand what you must do for as long as you live?" 

She nodded and stood up. "Yes master."

"Good." He said as he made two dresses for her. The first dress was purple in color and he also made her a brazier and a thong. She got dressed in the first dress, marveling at how the dress left nothing to the imagination. Her dress was a strapless sweetheart with a slit running up the side. The dress' top curved around her large breasts and the dress itself hugging her body in all the right places. The second was about like the first, but was black in color and had a gold belt around the waist. Satan then place scarfs that hung loosely around her waist. "Now go my daughter. Seduce and kill your first prey. Remember to transform into a human as to not scare them off."

Azgoth nodded, bowed, and went to the surface. She hid in a darkened alleyway and turned her skin to a pale caucasian color. She changed her eyes to make them more human-like, with red irises. She looked into some broken glass as she fluffed her hair. She noticed she had a pentagram tattoo on her collarbone. She smirked as she put a cloak on. She watched as a man stumble around. The man was wearing a disheveled white button up shirt, loosened suspenders, and mud caked brown pants. He was tanned from head to toe, indicating that he was more than likely a farmer. He seemed to be drunk.

"Oh farmer!" Azgoth called, "Please come here quick! I need some assistance!" Azgoth faked a pained cry. The man grunted and made his way over drunkenly. When he noticed Azgoth's physical physique, he smirked.

"I am in dire need of help," Azgoth whined, "Would you be so kind as to carry me to my house and let me rest? I will pay you anything you desire."

The man's smirk only widened as he picked her up. He carried her to her supposed house, and went inside. He sat her on the couch. "Can I…" He hiccuped, "get you anything?"

"Oh let me go and fix some drinks." She said as she caressed his cheek and went into the kitchen. She fixed herself a cup of tea and a pint of ale for the gentleman. She carried the drinks to the man and handed him the ale.

"Aye, a beautiful woman who brings me ale? I have died and gone to fuckin' heaven." He slurred as he slurped his ale.

Azgoth grimaced at his drunken stupor, but smiled sweetly at him. "Ah yes. Heaven." She said. "Uh so tell about yourself."

"I'm just a simple fuckin' farmer. Ain't nothing wild or special about me. Although my wife caught me with a harlot, so she left me. Hasn't stopped me from getting drunk and seein' the women flood in!" He slurred and laughed heartily.

Azgoth was ready to kill him already. "I am truly sorry to hear that my dear~" She purred as she looked at him. Her eyes were built to win someone's trust and lust with just a look. He looked up at her and into her eyes. She stared at him longingly, her eyes sparkling and putting him under her spell. Azgoth smirked as she got up. "Let's retire to the bed chamber~"

The man nodded and took her to the bedroom. He set her on the bed and looked at her. "Should I…?"

"Take it slow. Let's kiss first, then we'll see where it leads up~" She purred.

The man nodded and crawled on top of her. He reeked of booze, but Azgoth pushed through it and began kissing him. She cupped his cheeks as he placed one of his hands on her thighs. The kiss started off slow, but it soon became heated and passionate, with the two fighting for dominance with their tongues. The man pulled back and began kissing down her neck, nipping and suckling on her neck. Azgoth wasn't feeling much from this guy, so she faked each moan that escaped her mouth. "Can we get undressed now?" The man panted.

"Since you are being such a good boy… I suppose so~" Azgoth smirked. She stood up and undid the corset that held her stomach in. She was a little thick, but she didn't think much of it. She slipped her dress off slowly, giving the man a show. Once she was in her thong and brazier, she slipped them off and threw them on the floor.

"Damn you're huge. That's kind of a turn off."

Azgoth's eye twitched. "I beg your pardon?"

"You're fat. Your thighs are huge, your belly is pudgy. How can you even fit into your dress?" 

The words stung her, worse than what a wasp would do. "Just shut up. Do you want me to fuck you or not?"

"I do." The man whined.

"Then quit your bitching and strip before I change my mind." Azgoth snarled.

She watched as the man stood and began undressing. He wasn't wearing undergarments, so his erect penis was already standing out. Azgoth looked at him and rolled her eyes mentally. She wasn't impressed with what she was seeing.

She laid on the bed and spread her legs. "Take me." She said. She was ready to get it over with.

The man crawled on top of her and grabbed a condom out of his pants pocket. He put it on and slipped his penis into her slowly. Azgoth faked another moan as the man began thrusting into her. She faked her moans and screams of pleasure. This went on for a while until the man came, and Azgoth forced herself to have an orgasm.

He laid beside her and panted as Azgoth crawled on top of him. "Whoa m'lady, wait until later for round two~" He smirked.

Azgoth smirked. "This isn't round 2~" She purred, taking a knife out and slicing his chest wide open, ripping his chest cavity open with her demonic strength. The sickening, cracking sound of the man's rib cage and his screaming resonated throughout the house as Azgoth ripped his still beating heart out. Her hands were dripping in the warmth of his blood and his gory insides laid in front of her. She put her prize in a velvet bag and drained his blood into a goblet. She drank the warm blood before it coagulated.

The blood went down smooth as Azgoth licked her lips. "Delicious~" She then gasped as her canine teeth became fangs and her fingernails became long, sharp claws. After she transformed into a full demon, she buried the body and cleaned up her mess. Once everything was cleaned, Azgoth returned to the lust circle of hell, noticing the imps and demons had built her a house. She walked in and stripped her dress off. She was nude as she looked into a mirror. She looked at her thighs and stomach. With tears streamed down her face, she screamed and punched the mirror, shattering it, glass sticking out of her hand and blood pouring out of the wounds. After this she didn't eat a lot when the demons and imps sat and devoured food.

Seducing people became normal. She did it for years, decades, centuries and went all over the world. Soon Azgoth made her way to a new town called Decimated Ruins that popped up. She turned into her human form as she put her cloak on. She noticed a a couple of townsfolk and sighed. "Too risky. They would try to kill me." She then noticed a half-elf man sitting on the edge of the fountain, fiddling with his flute. Azgoth smirked at her next prey.

"Well hello kind sir. I am in awful need of a drink. Care to treat such a lady to the tavern?" She smirked under her cloak.

The half-elf looked up at Azgoth when she spoke. "Oh! Hello. Welcome to the town." Zane smiled widely. "The tavern is right this way, if you'll follow me.

"Gladly." She smirked as she followed him to the tavern.

The half-elf opened the door to the tavern and held it open for her. "Welcome to the tavern."

Azgoth walked into the tavern and slipped her cloak off, revealing what she was wearing. "Thank you sir. Oh and by the way, the name is Gothel. Please won't you join me?" She asked, gently laying a hand on his cheek. "It would be quite nice to have some company~"

The half-elf froze up for half a second as he looked her up and down. He then regained himself and said, "Nice to meet you. The name's Zanaver. Zanaver Darksbane, but you can all me Zane if you want." he said, extending a hand. "Gothel" shook his hand. "The pleasure is all mine~" She smiled. "Please let's sit."

"Alright-" he said, going behind the counter. "Anything in particular you would like?"

"Red wine please." Gothel smirked. "You own this establishment?"

Zane turned around and popped open a bottle of wine bottle and began to pour a glass. "Yes, I own this place. In fact, me and a friend built this place from ruin."He smiled, pouring a glass for her and a mug of ale for him.

"Oh how interesting. Such a strong man you are~" She smirked, gently pushing her breasts together for cleavage. She rubbed his hand softly. "And I'm sure you show all the ladies a _great time_ while they are in town~" She said as she sipped her wine.

Zane's hand tensed up and his sipped his ale slowly. "W-We haven't had that many people visit the town, since it was only established about a few days ago." He said.

Azgoth and Zane continued to talk for a while as Azgoth continued to seduce him. His blue eyes glimmered slightly and her red eyes sparkled. He was now under her spell. "Why don't we head back to my place~?" She smirked. Zane smirked and nodded. Azgoth chanted a spell and took Zane to her house in hell. She opened her door and let Zane in. He noticed that all her mirrors were broken.

Zane ignored the broken mirrors and pinned her up against the wall, kissing her. Azgoth kissed him back. They fought for dominance as they got more heated. They made their way to the bedroom and Azgoth smirked. "Let me perform for you~" She smirked as she began stripping her clothing off. Zane's eyes widened as he watched. Azgoth slipped her dress off, standing in her brazier and thong. She then slipped her bra and thong off. "Your turn."

Zane stood up and began undoing his shirt and pants. He slipped his boxers off and threw his clothes on the floor. He walked over to her and began kissing her again. She kissed him back and they made their way over to the bed. Azgoth laid on the bed and Zane began kissing the nape of her neck. Azgoth, not used to the slow and pleasurable side of sex, moaned. Zane moved his kisses down her body, paying attention to her breasts. He kissed them softly as he began to lick and suck on her right nipple. With his left hand, Zane began to tweak and tug on the sensitive nub. Azgoth gasped and moaned, arching her back in pleasure. Zane smirked as he left hickeys on her breasts, tweaking and tugging on the sensitive nubs that graced her body. With her nipples now erect, Zane moved down to her forbidden fruit. Azgoth spread her legs and Zane began kissing her thighs. She hummed in pleasure. Soon Zane looked at her pubic mound, marveling at its beauty. He gently licked up the slit of her vagina, causing a loud gasp from Azgoth to emerge.

Zane spread Azgoth's labia and slipped his tongue in between. He flicked his tongue over her clitoris, causing her to scream in pleasure. "Yes!" She panted as she arched her back. He continued to flick his tongue over her extremely sensitive nub. Azgoth groaned in pleasure as she arched my back again. He then leaned up for air and slipped his finger into her, making a "come here" motion with his finger within her. She bit her hand to keep from screaming. "That feel good sweetie?" He purred, twisting his finger within her.

She whimpered in response.

He moved his finger in her faster and went back to flicking his tongue across her clitoris. She was writhing in pure pleasure. She could feel an orgasm building as she moaned out loud, growing extremely wet.

"Z-Zane… I-I can't… hold it~!" Azgoth gasped as her inner walls contracted around his finger as she came, squirting a little as she soaked his mouth and hand. He retracted his fingers and licked her juice off of his fingers and hand. "Naughty girl~" He smirked at her.

"Z-Zane! I need you! P-Please… make me yours~" She panted.

Zane smirked and laid her back on the bed. Azgoth spread her legs, exposing to him her wetness. He quickly slipped a condom on, leaving a tip for a reservoir to collect his semen. He then hovered over her and aligned his cock up with her vaginal opening. Since she had provided her own lubrication, slipping into Azgoth was easy. He began kissing her neck and breasts softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck gently. "Please Zane, I need you to make me yours~"

Zane nodded and began thrusting into her, slow and steady at first, allowing Azgoth to feel his girth. She moaned with him as she looked up at him; the movement of his thrusts causing her breasts to bounce and sway as well. "You feel… so fucking good~" He moaned, thrusting a little faster into her.

She moaned at this and nodded. "You feel better Zane…"

Zane thrusted harder into her, causing Azgoth to groan in pleasure and arch her back. He then smirked evilly at her as he picked her legs up and put her them on his shoulders, which allowed him to go deeper inside her. At this point Zane began fucking Azgoth harder and deeper, his thrusts becoming more vigorous and rough. At this point Azgoth had begun screaming in pleasure.

"Oh fuck! Yes! Harder Zane! Please ruin my little pussy~!" She screamed.

Zane smirked. "As you wish my queen~" Within this moment, he pushed himself as deep as he could go within her, fucking her roughly. His cock slid in and out of her so roughly that Azgoth thought they were going to break the condom.

Soon he grunted out, "F-Fuck… I'm close~"

"M-Me too… Please Zane, cum with me!" She gasped as her inner walls contracted around his cock as she came, squirting a bit again as she did so. Zane grunted again and pushed himself as far as he could into her and came within the condom. After the moment of the orgasmic bliss, he pulled out of her and removed the condom, tying it up and throwing it into a nearby fire. He then laid beside me. They cuddled for a bit, letting the bliss overtake them for a moment.

"I'm supposed to kill you now…" Azgoth mumbled, running her hand over his chest.

"Why?"

"It's in my nature… my blood." She sighed.

"But Azzy, I am in love with you." Zane said leaning up to look at her.

Azgoth leaned up as well. "But why? I'm ugly. I'm fat. I'm a fucking demon… No one wants me. I'm nothing more than a toy for pleasuring men, then killing them to fit the quota needed for Hell."

"Azzy look at me." Zane said, lifting her chin. "I don't know who told you that you are fat, but you aren't. I love how you look. And you are more than just a succubus, you are mine. I promise to always protect you." He said as he hugged her tightly.

Azgoth's eyes filled with tears as she hugged him back, sobbing into his chest. "I love you too. And I'm not going to kill you. I want you to be mine."

"Then Azzy, will you be mine forever?"

Azgoth smiled and tackled him in a hug and kiss. "Yes! A thousand times yes!"


End file.
